


Written in my own hearts blood

by Zeldagirl2926



Category: Outlander (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), IDK why keith reminds me of claire but he does, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith is younger than shiro in this, M/M, Onesided klance after keith goes through the stones, Outlander AU, SHEITH - Freeform, Technically there is rape but nothing graphic, The outlander sheith au that nobody asked for, angsty, as to follow the voltron storyline not the outlander one, british keith, but that doesnt effect the story that much, but thats later in the story, follows the show not the books, happy boys, he also reminds me of Jamie for some reason???, hes like a little puppy, its outlander I tried to stick to the story the best I could, keith is angsty no matter what time period hes in, lovesick shiro, m-preg, sassy keith, spoilers for outlander, the galra are the british in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldagirl2926/pseuds/Zeldagirl2926
Summary: "I seem to have fallen through time.."The year is 1945. Keith McClain, a former combat nurse, is just back from the war when he walks through a standing stone in Craigh na dun. Suddenly he is a Sassenach—an “outlander”—in a Scotland torn by war and raiding border clans in the year of ..1743.Hurled back in time by forces he cannot understand, Keith is catapulted into the intrigues of lairds and spies that may threaten his life, and shatter his heart. For here Takashi Shirogane, Shiro, a gallant young warrior, shows him a love so absolute that Keith becomes a man torn between fidelity and desire; and between two vastly different men in two irreconcilable lives.Also known as the outlander au that nobody asked for.





	1. Fallen through time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to give a bit of explanation here, to keep to the story line as much as I can, in this version of the story, there isn't any issue with gay men and its actually quite common. I tried to stick to the storyline of the TV show as closely as I can, so it might take me a bit longer ton write each chapter. That also means there will be huge spoilers for the show so if you don't want spoilers turn back now. I will try to do a chapter per episode but I don't want to catch up to the show too quickly. Side note this will also be an m-preg fanfic. Since Jamie and Claire have children in the show and the books I kept that in the story too. In this case some galra men can get pregnant its just not as common. So Keith is a rare bird. (Also the english, in this fanfic are the galra (they will be referred to as both) which is why nobody trusts keith. However Lances ancestor, randals character is not galra he simply works for them. I know this is kind of confusing but otherwise theres really no explanation as to why keith is disrespected and forced to wear dresses in the past. Also instead of Shiros clan being called the Mckenzies like in show, they will be clan Altea.) For the first chapter I wrote up to the last 20 minutes of the first episode. Im trying to pace myself with this peice. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

People disappear all the time, young boys run away from home, children wander away from their parents never to be seen again. Housewives take the grocery money and taxi to the train station. Most are found eventually, disappearances after all, have explanations. Usually.

It’s strange the things you remember, single images and feelings that stay with you throughout the years. Like the moment I realized I had never owned a vase. That I had never lived in one place long enough to justify having such a simple thing. And how in that very moment I wanted nothing more than to have a vase of my very own. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon, six months after the end of the war. I had been a nurse during the war. I had seen the horrors of war, the horrified faces of men who believed they wouldn't make in out of my care alive. I can still picture their faces, their agony. I remember the day I was told the war was over. Another nurse had told me the me the news, but I also remember that at the time I was covered in a man’s blood. Somehow in my mind, VE day, the end of the bloodiest war in human history, grows fainter with each passing day. But I can still remember every detail of the day that I saw the life I wanted sitting in a window. Sometimes I wonder what would have if I had bought that vase that day. Would that have changed things? Would I have been happy? Who can say? I do know this, even now after all the pain, death and heartbreak that followed, I still would make the same choice.   
~

We were in Scotland, on our second honeymoon. Or at least that's what Lance called it. A way to celebrate the end of the war. But I think that we both felt that a holiday would be a convenient distraction for the real business, getting to know the people we had become after five years apart.   
We arrived in town after a short drive from the airport. When we arrived lance pointed out something strange over the doorway of one of the houses. "What do you suppose that is?" Immediately I recognized the substance. "Oh good God, its blood." Lance looked at me with disbelief "Do you really think so?" I gave him a look and said, "I think I should know the look of blood by now." He brushed off my comment and continued to look around. I saw that there was more blood on the other houses, he has noticed too. "There's more on the house next door, "and there's two more house over there." I stated. We started for the door of our hotel, he than chuckled and said, "We seem to be surrounded by houses marked with blood." I turned to him and with a smirk said, "Perhaps pharaoh has refused Moses, and the spirit of death will travel the streets of Inverness tonight saving only those with doors marked with lambs blood." He smiled and said, "it's more likely than you think, it's similar to some sacrificial ritual but I suspect Pagan rather than Hebrew, there's no place on Earth with more magic and superstition mixed into everyone's daily life than in the Scottish highlands." I laughed and asked, "shall we?" As we arrived at the door. He simply smiled and said, "lead on." And We entered, it was a quaint little place, it was rather quiet, and filled with strange stuffed animals mounted on the walls. As the owner signed us into our room, she said, "the blood you saw, its an old custom this time of year, to make such a sacrifice to honor saint Orin." Lance immediately jumped right into the history of Saint Orin. Mrs. Bird smiled and said "Ah so you know your history!" I jokingly stated, " I’m afraid  
my husbands a historian, Mrs. Bird. He'll talk for hours if you let him." Lance blushed and kept talking about history, we found out that we had arrived just in time for the festival of "Samhain" or halloween, Mrs. Bird warned us that "Ghost walked around town during this time, and that they were allowed to do good or bad during this time." I laughed off her comment as she showed us to our room. Before the war, we were inseparable. We saw each other a grand total of ten days during the war, we both thought that after the war things would go back to normal, but we both quickly found out that we were very wrong. The room we were in had light walls with little flowers all over it, it had a small fireplace and a large squeaky bed in the middle of the room. Lance sat down and jumped up and down a bit on it. "Well so much for privacy." I looked at him and said with a smirk, "do you think the sound carries?" Lance blushed and said "well mrs. Bird will certainly know if we make any attempts to start a family.." He looked away with a shy smile. I walked over to the bed and climbed on, "lazy bones, you're going to need to try a lot harder than that if you want to start a family." I then stood up and began to jump up and down on the bed in an attempt to get him to play along, if this bed was going to be so damn squeaky than we might as well make the best of it! Lance than joined me jumping on the bed, we laughed together and then he gave me a small kiss, oh how I had missed this. "One of the things I used to remember when I was lying in my cot, was the sound of my husbands laugh..and yet I could never clearly hear it even though I had heard it a million times before." I held on to him, and he slowly lifted my hand to his face and said, " I used to sketch this." "My hand?" "Well the lines really, i had a very clear memory of this pattern." He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. So I kissed him. "Keith.." We slowly moved down the bed. And kept kissing, I had a could tell that an attempt to start a family was in the near future. 

 

Later that day we went out on a drive, Lances new found hobby was genealogy, his genealogy to be precise, mine was botany. I developed a keen interest in the use of plants and herbs for medical purposes. We were at castle Leoch. In a way, diving into lance’s past made it easier for him to avoid the recent one. Lance had been a spy during the war. He had sent hundreds of men into the front lines, and I could tell it weighed on him. We walked through the castle, and he stared in awe at every brick. We got to an old door and he attempted to push it open. "It won't budge" he looked at my awkwardly, I simply smiled at him and leaned up against the door. "Come on then." We pushed the door down and I smiled at him. We looked around the room, A chill went down my back as I entered the room. I felt as if I had been here before, I walked around a bit, trying to shake the feeling. "Who do you think lived here?" I looked around and smirked at him. "Well due to the lack of lighting and overall hygiene, the castle hermit perhaps? Maybe a troll or two?" He chuckled and said, "I believe trolls are singular creatures." I hopped up on a table near by, "that’s rather sad, all this space with no one to share it with?" I smirked at him, he shined his flashlight on my face and smiled at me. "You'll get dirty." "Then you'll have to give me a bath." He knew what I was implying. And yet he still walked over and put his arms on either side of me. And I wrapped my legs around his hips drawing him in closer.

~

Later that day, we went Reverend Holts home in the countryside. Lance has led us here while tracking down his family's lineage. He had finally found out more information about his ancestor, Johnathan McClain also known as "black Jack" McClain. He was the reason we were in Scotland really. So that Lance could learn more about him. He had been going on about what a great man he was, and some military records that mentioned him by name. I walked over to lance and looked at all the scattered papers on the table. "It seems that all of your sleuthing over the past week has payed of "Lance grabbed my hand and smiled up at me, "yes I was beginning to wonder.." "It seems black-Jack worked at the garrison of fort William for four years or so.. He spent a lot of his time harassing the Scottish countryside on behalf of the crown.." Lance scoffed, "well he was hardly alone in that endeavor, the english we highly unpopular throughout the highlands well into the 18th century." I laughed and said, "even into the 20th century, I distinctly heard the barman in the pub last night refer to us as, "Sassenach". Whatever that meant. "Oh hopefully you didn't take offense, it only means Englishmen, or at worse..Outlander." I smiled at him and went back to looking at the papers Lance was holding. As he and Lance continued talking mrs. Graham walked in, and offered me a cup of tea in the kitchen, being as bored as I was I followed her into the kitchen, leaving Lance with the reverend to keep researching. "See you later." Lance called as I quickly walked out of the room.

"Mmm, it’s been a long time since I had a good cup of oolong." I held the small cup up to my face and smiled. "Aye, I couldn't get it during the war. It’s best for "the readings though. Oh I had a terrible time with that earl grey, the leaves fall apart so fast it's hard to tell anything at all." She smiled brightly at me. I had to hold back a laugh, "so you read tea leaves then?" She leaned over and said, "like my grandmother taught me, And her grandmother before that! drink up your cup, lets see what we got there!" I thought why not and finished my cup of tea. I gave it to her and she began studying the remaining leaves. "Well? Am I going to meet a tall, dark stranger and take a trip across the sea?" She chuckled "eh, could be.." Her eyebrows bent together and she slowly lost her smile, "Or could not." I could tell she was trying to figure something out. But I continued to smile anyway. "Everything in its contradictory.. There’s a curf leaf, which indicates a journey, but it’s crossed by a broken one which means staying put. And there are strangers there to be sure, several of them. And one of them is your husband if I read the leaves right." She looked me up and down and then said, "show me your hand, dear." I reluctantly laid my hand on top of hers, and she quickly began to study the lines. "Most hands have a likeness to them, patterns you know? But, this is a pattern I've not seen before." She looked up at me, I couldn't read her expression. It was almost as if she was deciphering a puzzle. And she was looking for the pieces. She smiled at me and said, "the large thumb now, it means that you're strong minded and you have a will not easily crossed." I nodded slightly, and her face faltered again. "The life lines interrupted, or...in bits and pieces. The marriage lines divided, which means two marriages. But most divided lines are broken, yours is.." She waited a moment. "Forked..." Before she could continue Lance and the reverend came into the kitchen, I quickly withdrew my hand. And I smiled at her. They had been talking about Lance’s ancestor, and that he must have known someone of a higher rank, lance suggested that it could have been, the Duke of Sandringham, who was a suspected Jacobite, or rebel against the British crown. The two went on talking until the reverend attempted to put away his cup, which led to the loud clank of glasses and a rather flustered Mrs. Graham telling him off. I decided I would take my leave at this time, I needed to rest and get away from all of this superstition. I could hear thunder in the distance and I wanted to get home before it started raining. "Take your time darling, do try to get back before the storm breaks?" "I'll try." He gave me a small kiss and I waved goodbye to mrs. Graham and the Reverend. I couldn't shake the feeling that Mrs. Graham's words had a ring of prophecy. The war had taught me to cherish the present because tomorrow might not ever come to pass. But what I didn't know at the time, was that tomorrow would prove less important than yesterday.   
~  
The lights went out in our room so I decided to light some candles, as I began to, Lance came into our room, and bolted for the window. "Lance, I hoped to have the whole place it up by the time you got back." He looked worried and he just kept staring out the window. "Darling, what's the matter?" He didn't answer me. "Lance.....you look like you've seen a ghost." He turned to me and said, "I’m not all that sure I haven't.." He removed his coat and hat, and quietly sank into the nearest arm chair. I brought two cups in and some whiskey that Mrs. Bird left in the room. He began describing what had happened, a large man, had been watching me through the bathroom window, I had just been brushing my hair so I didn't notice him. Lance said he was intently staring at me. "When he turned around, he was close enough that he should have brushed against me, and when I turned around to say something, he was gone, poof. He just vanished." I gave him a rather quizzical look, he had never talked like this before, "it sent a chill down my spine." His far of look faltered and he turned to me, "did you have many scots in your charge during the war?" "Yes, there was quite a few." I smiled as I remembered one man, "there was one in particular, he was a piper, he couldn't stand being stuck with a needle. It was.." Lance's face dropped. "Right.." I realized what he was implying, "what exactly is it that you're asking me, Lance?" "When I saw that man staring up at you, I thought he might have been someone you nursed. Someone who might be looking for you now..to reconnect." "To reconnect?" I couldn't believe him. "It would make sense, if you..tried to find some..comfort.." "Are you asking me..if I've been unfaithful?" I was furious. "Keith.." "Is that what you think of me?" I got up and he jumped up to try to stop me, he grabbed my wrist, "no, no..no, all I meant was that..even if you had been it would make no difference to me, I love you, and nothing you could ever do could stop my loving you." He put his forehead against mine, "forgive me, I, forgive me?" He placed his hands on the side of my face and moved my hair out of my face so he could look at me. "Of course." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. He then walked me over to the bed and slowly slid down my nightgown as he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Later that night he sat there holding me in his arms, he lifted his head up to me, and said, "I want to see the witches." I laughed at him. "Must I ask?" "Apparently there’s a circle of standing stones, on a hill just outside the village and there’s a local group that do absurd rituals there" I giggled as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Well they're not actual witches, they're meant to be druids, sadly I don't think there will be covenanted devil worshipers." I looked up at him and smiled, "what a pity, I can't imagine anything I'd rather do." I kissed his chin. "Lair" he playfully said. "Where will we be watching this?" " A place called Craigh na Dun." I pulled him into a kiss and then on top of me.   
It was rather late when we went out, and headed to Craigh na dun. Lance went on about the history of the area, I looked out into the distance and saw a small city of lights. "Is that Inverness?" "Yes, I suppose it is." Lance heard a small noise and began to pull me away, "someone's coming." We ducked down in the grass. And as we did women carrying lights dressed in white robes came out and began dancing. It was beautiful, and somewhat haunting. They should have been ridiculous, and perhaps they were, parading in circles on top of a hill. But the hairs on the back of my neck prickled at the sight. And some small voice warned me, I wasn't supposed to be here. I was an unwelcome watcher to something ancient and powerful. And the sun began to rise above the dancing women. They finished dancing and stood around the center stone with their lantern pointed upwards. Lance and I walked around the area, I began looking at the flowers around the stones, when we heard someone come up the hill, it was one of the dancers. She sat down alone on the hill, looking off into the distance.   
When we arrived back home I looked in my botany book to try and identify what plant I had seen, it was a small purple flower that I knew I had seen before. I thought it was a forget-me-not but I wasn't sure. Lance suggested that I go back and get it, which I had been thinking of doing. "I was considering it, would you care to go with me?" "No darling, I've got an appointment with the reverend today, he found a box of information in his attic on Black Jack" I rolled my eyes, "that sounds dreadfully interesting." "Are you mocking me?" "Now why would I do that?" He chuckled and picked up his briefcase. "I love you." He kissed me, "I love you too." I pulled him back down for one more kiss and I watched him walk out the door. Smiling to myself. I took the car back to Craigh na dun. I wrapped myself in my shawl and walked up the hill. I arrived at the stones and looked around a bit. I found the flower in front of one of the stones. I bent down to pick some of it up, and as I began to pick it, I heard a strange buzzing. The wind around me began to pick up and the buzzing began to get louder. I stood up and looked around for the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from the center stone, I slowly walked over to it, I put my hands out to touch it and slowly I placed my hands on the stone in front of me. 

Once I fell asleep in the passenger seat of a car, lulled by the noise and the motion into an allusion of serine weightlessness. Then the driver took a bridge to fast, and I woke to see the world spinning outside the car windows. And the sickening sensation of falling at high speed. That is as close as I can come to describing what I had experienced. But it falls woefully short. 

I woke up in front of the stone, my head was spinning but I got up and ran toward my car, but when I got to the road, it wasn't there, not just my car, but the road. What...? I walked forward to see if I took a wrong turn or something, I could hear birds chirping, and I kept walking forward. None of this seemed familiar, I must have just gotten myself lost. I kept walking, trying to find any signs of where I was when I heard a loud gunshot behind me. I saw a few men running along the top of the hill. When confronted with the impossible, the rational mind will break for the logical. I began to run forward. Perhaps I had stumbled onto the set of a film company filming a costume drama of some sort. I tripped and rolled down a small hill, ripping my shirt a bit in the process. I saw more men running up on top of the hill...but there is no logical reason for actors to fire live ammunition! One of the men spotted  
me and fired at me. And his bullet just missed me! I ran as far away as I could from the men in red coats. I kept running until I came across a man bent down by the river. It was Lance. I stared at him, and he stared back at me. "L-lance? What the devil are you doing?" He looked me up and down, I suddenly felt exposed; this was not my husband.   
"You're not Lance." "No sir I am not." I felt myself getting angry, "who the bloody hell are you?" He stepped closer to me, and he looked me up and down again, this time he made it more obvious. "I'm Jonathan McClain esquire. Captain of his majesty's eighth dragoons...at your service." I eyed him warily, how does he know about Lance's ancestor? This isn't safe, I need to leave. I shook my head a little and I ran. He picked up on my decision and chased me down, he was faster than me, and he stopped me with a sword to my throat. "Who are you?" I quickly thought of a lie to get out. "My husbands expecting me, he worry if I’m not back in ten minutes." He wasn't falling for it. "What's your husbands name?" He pushed the blade against my throat. Pushing me against the rock behind us. "Lance" I spat out, "what's his last name?" I didn't answer him fast enough because he pulled me by my hair closer to his blade. "Lance Kogane, he's a teacher." I gave him my maiden name, I couldn't give him his real name could I? "Oh, well its a pleasure to meet you mrs. Lance Kogane, the teacher's husband.." He moved closer to my face. "You must think me a fool, you will be wise to tell me who you are and why you are really here." I struggled against him but he was stronger than me. "Sir! You will soon see that my patients is not Infinite!" He began raising his voice. I was furious. "Get off me, you Bastard!" I spat in his face, if he thought that I would behave after this treatment he was dead wrong. "Ah the speech of a gentleman, and the language of a whore.. I choose the whore." He turned me around and pushed me against the rock, he began to pull down my pants. Before I could even struggle someone above us jumped on top of him. The man knocked McClain out and turned to me, he held his hand out to me and said something in a language I couldn't understand, "what?" Yet again he repeated his comment. I took his hand and he pulled me away from the scene. "Who are you, where are we going?" I cried but I received no answer. We heard someone come toward us and he pulled me behind a tree with him, I panicked and began yelling for help. He covered my mouth and hit me in the head with the back of his blade.   
~  
I wanted it to be a dream. But I knew it wasn't. If anything else my barbaric savor reeked of such a foul odor that I could never conjure up in any dream. He dragged me into a small cottage, it was dark and poorly lit, but I could see three large men standing in front of me. I suddenly felt a lot smaller than I actually was. The began speaking in another language to each other, they went back and forth with each other, when another man from the corner of the room began talking. He got up and walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Let’s have a look at you them laddie." He pulled me over to a small fire they had in the center of the room. I was annoyed by this and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I trust you can see me now?" He ignored my comment, "what's your name?" I decided to continue using my maiden name. If they intended to ransom me, I didn't want to lead them back to Lance. "Keith..kogane." He bobbed his head, "Keith Kogane." I suddenly got a spark of strength. "Yes, that's right, and just what the hell do you think-""you said you found him?" He completely ignored me. "Aye", the other man replied. "He was having words with a certain captain of dragoons with whom we are acquainted. They seemed to be some question as to whether or not the laddie was a whore." The other man looked at me and gently said, "what was the laddies position in this discussion?" I glared up at him. "I am not." "Coran, I have no idea what he might be or who, but I'll stake my best shot, he's not a whore." "We puzzle about it later." He walked away from me and I felt as if I was going to pass out. "We've got a good distance to go tonight. We must do something about Shiro first." Escape was my chief concern. But I had no idea where I was and trying to find the road back to Inverness in the gathering darkness felt like a fool's errand. "You cannot ride with it like that now can you lad?" I stopped in my thoughts and listened. "It hurts bad enough standing still, I can't imagine riding with it." Coran stood up and patted the man on the leg, "I don't want to be leaving him behind.." "There's no help for it then" another man peeped in. "I’ll have to pop the joint back." The wisest course of action, would have been to keep my head down, my mouth shut and wait for the search parties Lance must have called out by now. They handed the man a satchel of what I presumed was alcohol, to lessen the pain. He was panting, he was scared. Coran asked the other men to pop his shoulder back into place, I could see from a mile away they were doing it wrong. Before I could stop myself I had opened my mouth. "Don't you dare!" One of the men pulled a knife out and pointed it at me, "stand aside at once, you'll break his arm if you do it like that!" I looked to Coran and said "you need to get the bone in the right position before it slips back into joint." He let me pass, I walked up to the man and gripped his arm, he gasped and looked me straight in the eye. I gave him a nod and he continued to stare into my eyes, he then gave me a quick nod and braced himself. I moved the bone into place, "this is the worst part." He gave me another quick nod and I slid the bone back into its joint. He gasped but then looked at me wide eyed and then back at his arm. He smiled. "It does not hurt anymore." "It will, it will be tender for about another week." I turned to the men looking at me in shock. "You. Get me a long piece of cloth or a belt!" He scoffed, "'fetch me' he says". Coran turned to him and said, "give him your belt." He lost his smile and passed me his belt. Shiro looked up at me, "I can assume you have done this before." "Yes, I’m a nurse." "Oh" he then proceeded to look down my shirt with a shy smile, and I realized what he thought I was. "Not a wet nurse!" He awkwardly looked away and I swore I could see the faintest hint of red on his cheeks. I tied his arm with the belt. "You mustn't move the joint for two or three days, when you begin to use it again very slowly at first, stop at once if it hurts and use warm compresses on it daily. Alright how does that feel?" With a small smile he said, "better, thank you." I gave him a small nod. "Can you ride?" Coran stated. "Aye" but Shiro's eyes never left me. "Good then we're leaving." I looked back at him as he rose, eyes never once leaving mine. His was looking at me like he was trying to take in every detail. I took this opportunity to take him all in, and believe me there was a lot. He was huge, at least six feet tall, with jet black hair that puffed out a bit in the front with white. He was covered in muscle and looked like he could snap me in half. He turned to get his jacket and I realized that I had been staring too long. We walked out the door and I asked, "where is it? Where's the city it should be visible from here." The city of lights was gone. "Inverness? You're looking straight at it." He said with a smirk. He walked passed me. There were no electric lights as far as the eye could see so as much as my rational mind could try to fixate on the idea, I knew in my heart, I was no longer in the twentieth century. Shiro hopped on a horse. And soon after Coran dragged me over to Shiro's horse. "Get on the horse, you best stay close to us, and if you try anything I will personally cut your throat. Give me your foot." He helped me onto the horse and I again realized I needed to keep quiet. Shiro adjusted himself around me. He started to fidget, "careful! What are you trying to do?" He smiled and said, "getting my cloak to cover you, your shivering." "Thank you but I’m fine." I wasn't going to be some damsel in distress. And yet he laughed. "Heh, you're shaking so hard its making my teeth chatter. That will keep us both warm but, I cannot do it one handed. Can you reach? " And just like that we pulled his cloak around us. I was surrounded by his warmth. I guess it couldn't hurt to share that, right? "Heh, see, you don't want to freeze before sun up?" "Sun up?" The idea hit me like a truck, how long were we going to ride? "You mean we'll be riding all night?" He nodded "all night and the next one too I reckon. It’s a fine time of year for a ride though." "Ready?" And we were off. Riding into the night.


	2. A long road back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter two. It begins in the middle of episode one. 
> 
>  
> 
> * refers to a flashback

Chapter two: Castle Leoch part 1  
Notes:  
*refers to a flashback

Keith continues to travel to castle Leoch with Shiro and the others. 

We rode into the morning, just as Shiro had told me, I drifted in and out of sleep. When I finally woke up, we were still riding. I noticed an oddly shaped hill ahead of us, I had seen those rocks before. When I was driving with Lance on morning he pointed them out. *"see up there? In the 17 and 18th centuries you often found British patrol up there.."* I slightly turned to Shiro, "I've been here before.. I recognize that rock up there, the one that looks like a cocks tail...it has a name.." Shiro smiled at me and said, "clach a' choillich, cocknammon rock." I began rambling without thinking about what I was saying, "The English used it for ambushes, they could be lying in wait right now.." Shiros smile faded. "It’s a good place for an ambush straight enough..." He began looking around and urged his horse forward. "Coran.." And he began speaking in another language, they went back and forth, Coran kept his eyes trained on me the whole time. "Now, you're going to tell me how you've come to know there’s an ambush up ahead." They still didn't trust me. "I don't know, but I heard the redcoats use Cocknammon-" "where did you hear?" I needed to lie fast. "In the village." He looked at me as if he would say something, continue questioning me. But he quickly scanned the horizon and eyed the rock warily. He raised his hand, and gave his men a signal. And with that Shiro pushed me off the horse. "Hide yourself!" He the grabbed the reins of his horse and cried "Tulach Ard!" And sped off. All of the men charged forward, were they going to charge right into the area I told them was guarded? I rolled under a bush and could now see red coats aiming their weapons. The men surged on. I needed to get out of here, so I ran as they began to fight. I had no idea where I was going, I had made it to a stream and followed that. When I thought I had outrun them, shiro came around the corner and stopped me in my tracks. "Lost your way, then?" That bastard. He hopped of his horse with his sword still drawn and he walked up to me. "I hope you haven't been misusing that shoulder, you're hurt." He was covered in blood. His once white shirt was now stained red with blood and he had blood splattered on his face. "This is not my blood..well, not much of it anyway." He began walking closer to me, every step I took back he moved closer to me. I tried to run but he put his blade out in my path, it wasn't entirely threatening just enough to keep me in my spot though. He sidestepped in my path. "Coran and the others..will be waiting further up the stream.." He nodded forward and whispered "we should go." But I didn't want to, I needed to get back to Lance. I tried getting around him again but he was ready to stop me before I started moving. "I'm not going with you!" He began getting angry with me, he now pointed his sword at me. "Yes you are!" I couldn't believe this, "what are you going to cut my throat if I don't!?" His angry faltered. "Why no, but you don't look that heavy.." He held his hand out toward me. "Now if you won't walk.." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward him. "I shall pick you up and throw you over my shoulder!" He looked me dead in the eye and said in a whisper, "do you want me to do that?" I grit my teeth and I tried wrenching my arm out of his grip but he was too strong, I looked like a toddler. "No!" He smirked at me, the nerve of this man. "Well then, suppose that means you're coming with me." He pulled me forward and let go of my arm as I walked, he continued smiling and walked behind me. We rode back to the others, when he started to gasp in pain. "Serves you right, you've probably torn your muscles along with that injury." He chuckled, "well, there wasn't much of a choice, if I didn't move my shoulder, I wouldn't have moved anything else ever again." We arrived back with the other men, "besides you can fix it for me again when we arrive at the castle." I rolled my eyes, "that’s what you think." The other men smiled at me, "thank you lad, for tipping us off about the redcoats and giving us a wee bit of fun!" He cheered his pouch up to the sky and took a long swig after. He offered the pouch to Shiro who gladly took it. "slàinte!" "slàinte." He then offered the pouch to me, I stuck my nose up at it, no way were they getting me drunk. I looked away and he placed his mouth next to my ear. "It won't fill your belly but, it will make you forget you're hungry." I glanced down at the pouch and then to him. I took it from him and took a long swig. Coran eyed me and shiro and turned nudged his horse forward. We rode on into the night. 

~  
At some point that night, Shiro began to slip off the horse, I could barely get a grip on him. He was losing consciousness. "Stop! Help, he's going over!" And just like that he fell of his horse. I leapt of the horse. And a few other men jumped down from their horses as well. "Help me get him up! C'mon!" We lifted him into a sitting position, I began removing his belts and shirt. When I removed his shirt he had a small gunshot wound on his shoulder. "Gunshot wound, bloody idiot could have said something!" I began studying the wound. "Clean exit, I think the bullet went straight through the muscle. I don’t think it's serious, but he's lost a lot of blood. It needs to be disinfected before I can dress it properly." I hadn't noticed what I had said until I heard, "Disinfectant?" "Yes it must be clean of dirt to protect it from germs." "Germs?" A low mumble began amongst the men. I couldn't believe this. "Just get me, some iodine!" All I got was many confused looks, shit. "methylate?" More confused looks. "Alcohol?" There we go. "Aye, here you go." I had to hold back an eye-roll. I opened the pouch and began pouring the alcohol on the wound. That woke Shiro up in a second. He muttered something in another language, I was angry, what kind of idiot doesn't tell someone he's been shot. "Welcome back." I said flatly. "Aye, I’m alright, I just-" "You are not alright!" I cut him off. "Can you tell how badly you were bleeding?! You're lucky your not dead, fighting and throwing yourself off horses!" He just intently stared at me like before, he was smirking. "Right I need a sterile bandage, and some clean cloth." All I heard was silence. I looked at the men behind me and got no answer. "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" I couldn't believe this, I ripped off the end of my shirt, and poured the alcohol on it. "Hold still" shiro nodded and hissed in pain when I placed the bandage on his shoulder. "Easy..." "Lift him up!" Even though he was being held up he wasn't moving his arm for me, stubborn bastard. "Come on you god damn bloody bastard!" They all looked at me in shock. "I've never heard a boy like him, use such language in all my life." One man giggled. "Your husband should turn your hide for that." "You can mind your own bloody business!" I didn't have time for this, who did they think I am? Shiro eyed me warily. "And if you move a single muscle while I’m tieing this bandage I will bloody throttle you!" He laughed. "Huh, threats is it? And after I shared my drink with you?" He smiled at the others. But there faces remained serious. Coran spoke up, "we have a long way to go, we'll stay only until you dress his wound to sustain the bleeding, no more than that." Was he serious? "He needs rest! Did you hear me?" He kept walking toward his horse. "McClain!" Shiro rasped out. "The officer you encountered, he won't give up so easily. He commands the redcoats here, he's sent patrols out by now. we cannot stay here long." I adjusted the sling on his wound. "You know McClain? Black Jack McClain that Is." "Aye" he said quietly. "I pray for any man taken prisoner by that man. If you can't fix me up, you'll leave me here with a loaded pistol. So I might determine my own fate." I stopped and looked at him, looking for any hint of sarcasm. When I found none I went back to fixing his sling. He just stared forward. "You might've told me you were shot before you feel off the horse." He turned to me a smiled. "Didn't hurt much at the time." I glared at him and tightened the sling, in an attempt to get a reaction out of him. "Does it hurt now?" He smirked back at me. "Aye." "Good!" He laughed and looked down. "That’s about all I can do, the rest is up to you." I stood up, and held my hand out. He looked at me and went for my hand. I helped him up. And he adjusted himself as he stood. "Thank you Sassenach. Truly." He kept looking at me, he was close enough to me that I could feel his breath on my face, I could feel the others staring. "Alright, well, on your horse soldier." He smiled at me again and headed for his horse. I followed him soon after, ignoring the looks from the other men. And we set off for the castle.  
~  
Castle Leoch, I'd been here with Lance two days ago, or was that in the future? How could I remember something that hadn't happen yet? So far I had been assaulted, threatened, kidnapped, and nearly raped. And somehow I knew that my journey had only just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my newest chapter! Chapter 3 might take a bit longer because I need to watch the episodes as I write! It should be sometime next weekend.


	3. Entering Castle Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith attempts to learn his way around 17th century Scotland, even though he has no idea where to start.

We rode into Castle Leoch, Upon entering I straightened myself up, no longer feeling as comfortable in Shiro's arms. We stopped and I was helped of Shiro's horse. He hopped down and a few men came and took the horses away. The last time I was here, Lance and I simply took the car. But after spending two days and nights jolting about on a horse, I knew I'd never find my way back. Not unless I convinced these people to help me I some way. I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard a man say, "Coran, you're back early, didn't think I'd see ya before the gathering." He walked over to the man and said, "aye, had some luck, some good, some bad." The man continued his yelling. I examined the area, at a glance it could have been mistaken for a small village. There was a few fire pits ablaze, and the ground was covered in a thick layer of mud. There was barely solid ground under my feet. As I looked up I saw a man watching me from a window, he seemed to be studying me. He walked away and as he did a women came yelling down the stairs in some other language. "Rax, my dear, how good to see you. Oh my dear!" She ran and gave him a rather large hug. "You'll all be needing breakfast I recon!" She said with a big smile, placing her hands on her hips. "There's plenty in the kitchen, go way in and feed yourselves!" She started walking and patted one of the men on the shoulder. "Hunk, you look and smell like a rat that's been dragged through sheep's dung." He smiled at her and turned, "its a kiss then!" And he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She laughed and caught sight of me, her smile faded. "And what do we have here?" I simply stayed neutral and let her walk up to me. Shiro cut in, "Mister keith Kogane, Ms. Fitzgibbons." She eyed me warily, Shiro walked to her side and lowered his voice, "Hunk found her, Coran said we must bring her along..so" "so..well, keith." She said. I lifted my head, and nodded. She looked up at Shiro again, "come with me, we'll get you something to eat, something to wear, that's a bit more..well, that's a bit more." I stopped as she pulled me. "But what about him?" I still needed to tend to his arm, "I can fend for myself." "No, you're hurt, he was shot yesterday." I turned to Ms. Fitzgibbons silently pleading to her, "I'll be fine." This man was testing my patience. He began walking away, "No you won't. I bandaged his shoulder, but I wasn't able to clean or dress it properly, I must tend to it before it gets infected." She gave me a puzzled look. "I mean..inflamed." She looked back at Shiro, "you know when there's fever and swelling." "Oh Aye, I can get you what you need...are you saying you know what to do for that?" I nodded. "You a charmer then? A Beaton?" i shrugged my shoulders, "something like that.." She straightened up, "Shiro, you heard the boy, you need tending, this way." She walked me into the castle, Shiro followed behind. She took me down a long corridor, one that I had walked down with Lance only a few days ago.  
~  
"As you asked, garlic and witch hazel to boil the rags." Shiro watched me as I mixed the pot below me. She had given me everything I needed. "Perfect." She rubbed Shiro's back and the moved away from him. "Call out if you need anything else." "Oh, well thank you Ms. Fitzgibbons." She turned to me before she walked out, "everybody calls me Mrs.Fitz, you may also." She smiled at both me and then Shiro, I smiled back. She then walked out leaving  
Me and Shiro alone. I stood up with some of the cloth and walked over to his side. We both pulled down the wrap he had on. And he shifted a bit, all down his back were scars, deep, angry looking scars. He took a deep breath. "Galra. They flogged me twice, in the space of a week." I couldn't help but brush my hand along the many paths of scars. "They’d've done it twice in one day I expect, but they were afraid of killing me, there's no joy in flogging a dead man." "I wouldn't think anyone would do such a thing for joy.." He chuckled. "Well, if McClain was not precisely joyous, at least, he was very pleased with himself." He turned to me slightly and I picked up the cloth, it had gone cold. "Fancy, they'll have to be boiled again." I felt sick, he grunted in pain and I could feel his eyes on me again. I turned to him and said, "why were you flogged?" There had to be a reason, didn't there? He looked away slightly, as if he was trying to remember, "hm, the first time was.. escaping Fort William. And the second was theft." I stared at him. "At least that was the charge they read." "Why were you escaping in the first place?" I began cleaning his wound and he recoiled in pain, He looked up at me and whispered "they were holding me prisoner." I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "I gathered that." He smiled and looked at the fire. "why? On what charge?" He turned his head back to me, "well I don't.. Um, I think it was obstruction." "Obstruction what's that? Doesn't sound like a serious crime." I began wrapping the cloth around his shoulder. "Ah, well, I suppose it's whatever the Galra say it is." I looked at him, trying to bite my tongue. "Aye it was, near to four years ago now." He began describing that day.   
"They put a levy on all the land holders in the county. They sent out small parties of soldiers, collecting food, horses, and such. It was one day in October, Captain McClain came along to our place. My father was away, he'd gone to a funeral. I up in the fields when I heard shouting. I ran toward the sound, when I arrived at the side of my home I could see my sister struggling with two soldiers. 'Allura!' I ran over and pulled the men off of her. 'Allura run!' I began fighting them when a voice called out, 'consider yourself carefully' he had my sister by her hair, and he had a gun pointed to her neck. He walked down towards me as I lifted my arms, 'I surrender to you sir'. The other two men were on my in an instant. 'Now let my sister be.' 'Sister that's interesting.' He pulled her closer and wiped her face, I struggled. 'She's a..she bonny.' I just stared at him, what could I do? 'Want to take a closer look?' With that he tore the front of her dress open. I cried out but to no avail, I looked away, he forced me to look at her. He wanted to send a message, this is what you get when you fight back against the Galra."

I continued to listen to him. 

"He flogged me in front of my sister, he only paused to talk to her, 'you care to see more? Or would you rather go back into the house and offer me some real entertainment?' 'Don't go with him. Even if he slits my throat right before your eyes.' She looked like she was going to be sick, McClain paused then grabbed his blade, and walked over to me, he punched me with the handle, and just like that I was out cold." Shiro looked off as I continued to wrap his wound, "so she went with him. She thought he kill me and perhaps she was right. After that I don't know what happened, When I woke up I was tied up in a wagon full of chickens going to Fort William." I felt a wave of emotion, my heart went out to him. "I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible for you." "Aye, chickens are very poor company." He chuckled and I smiled at him. He shifted the wrong way and winced in pain, "don't do that, I strapped that onto your side." He grunted, "hold still." I wrapped another bandage around his chest and arm, keeping it secure. "You're a kind man." I looked up at him, "you've a good touch." I tightened the wrap and he winced again. He laughed. "You're husband is a lucky man." I stopped, and turned back to the pot, my husband, what was Lance going through? His husband disappears without a word, without a trace, without an explanation. Fears would pray on him, perhaps I was abducted, perhaps I was dead. Or perhaps worst of all, I had left him for another man. I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Keith..?" I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, "Keith whats wrong?" I tried to hide it, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about my husband." He sighed, "is he not alive?" Hearing that drove me over the edge, I shook my head, and turned to him. "No actually, he's not alive." He choked out a sob, and he came down to me drawing me into hug. I leaned into his touch, all of my emotions from the past two days flooding out of me. He rubbed my back and shushed me quietly. I pulled back and looked up at him, he was close enough that our noses almost touched. I pulled back all the way and got up quickly. Wiping my nose and eyes. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to." He jumped up and looked at me, I held my head down in shame. How could I have done that? "You need not be scared of me, nor anyone else here, so long as I'm with you." I looked him in the eye, "when you're not with me?" "Just never forget that you're Galra in a place where it's not a pretty thing to be." He took my hand and rubbed it gently, "thank you." I continued looking down, and he released my hand. "Aye, you should sleep a bit, you're worn out. Someone will want to speak with you before to long." He collected his things, and headed toward the door. "I suppose you're right." I watched him leave, and walked over to the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.  
~   
I awoke to mrs. Fitz yanking the curtains of the bed open. "You must get up now!" "Up with ye!" I looked around dazed, "you've slept the whole day it's nearly five o'clock. I slowly began to move from the bed. "I've some hot broth for you, no need to thank me!" I pulled the sheets off but took one with me off the bed, it was freezing. "Up you go!" She gave me the broth and I sat down on the chair by the fire. I thanked her and began eating. I took two mouthfuls before she took it from me. "Come along." I stood up and she began undressing me, she pulled of my shirt with ease and then went to my pants. She stopped and looked at my underwear, "what in the hell is that?" I hadn't thought about my  
underwear of all things being a problem. "They're called caleçons, they're from France." I slid them down and attempted to cover myself up. She placed a slip over my shoulders, then she pulled up my socks and tied them at the top. Next was the corset, and they weren't kidding when they said you can't breathe in them, I thought I was going to pass out. What I had forgotten from history class is that men of a more feminine build such as mine were considered to be lower than regular, stronger men in the past, this stigma was only changed in the late 1850's. Which meant that I was to be dressed and treated like a lady, rather than a man. It would be a long time till I wore pants again. She placed a rump around my waist and tied it in the front, slipped another skirt over my head and then the final one, which was dark green and thick. She then pulled a shirt over my slip, one that matched the skirt, tied it in the front, I pulled on the wool gloves she gave me, combed my fingers through my hair and I was finished. She led me to the mirror, I took in this new found look. "There, now you are ready to be take to himself." I turned to her and then looked back at my reflection. A knock at the door pulled me out of my trance. Hunk was at the door waiting, he looked at me and nodded out, so I went with him. 

He led me through the castle and into a room full of books and bird cages. If I was going to survive, I needed to acclimatize myself as quickly as possible. I knew where I was, but when? From the close and weapons alone I knew it was most likely the eighteenth century. I began looking through the books closest to the window, I looked around and saw a letter on the desk, it said, 1743 on the heading. Scotland is definitely still a part of Great Britain. A man's voice brought my attention upwards. "I see you've met some of my friends." I smiled at the man as he walked in. I was still holding his book. "Forgive me for helping myself." When he walked in I could see that his legs were bow-legged. I looked back up at him, and handed him his book back. "Some old comrades, some new acquaintances, yet to make their secrets known. But all friends nonetheless. I welcome you sir. My name is Alfor. Laird of this castle." I bowed slightly to him, he gestured to the chair next to me and I sat down. 1743, decades before the American Revolution, England and France are at war again, one of the kings was on the throne but which one? Alfor spoke up, "it was to my understanding that my brother and his men found you in some apparent distress." I needed to be careful. "Apparent? I was attacked and nearly rapped by one of the soldiers of king George the second." "And other than this near rape, you suffered no farther molestation?" I knew what he was asking. "No, please give my gratitude to your brother for his kind escort." He nodded. "I will of course need to arrange transport back to Inverness as soon as possible." "Ah yes I believe something can be arranged..but eh, I do myself wish to know how exactly a boy such as yourself, came to be wondering about the woods dressed in nothing but his undergarments. I remembered that Lance was telling me about interrogation techniques at the bar. "The basic principle was that you stick to the truth as much as humanly possible, only altering those details that have to be kept secret.." So I did exactly that. "I am a widowed man from Oxfordshire. I was traveling with a manservant, to distance relatives in France, and we were set upon by highwaymen. While I managed to escape the bandits, I was forced to abandon my horse and property. While wondering through the woods, I was suddenly attacked by Captain Jack McClain. I believe you know of him? It was during this, unpleasant encounter that I was relieved of my clothes." He looked at me for a moment as if assessing my story. "It is true that captain McClain has a certain reputation, but he is an officer, a gentleman, and you're saying that a man bearing in the king's commission decided to rape a stray traveler, that he came upon in the woods, for no good reason?" Now's my chance. "Is there ever a good reason for rape, Master Alfor?" "I beg your forgiveness sir. An unfortunate turn of phrase on my part." Hopefully he would back down a bit. "Not at all. I believe that we were discussing my transport back to Inverness?" He went quiet. "Aye, there's a tinker by the name of shawn Pitre, he will be here Saturday next. He stops at castle Leoch on his was to Inverness once a month. He often has room for one or two passengers." I realized I had no idea what day it was. "Saturday next, forgive me, I've lost track in all the confusion.." "Oh not at all, five days from now." I nodded and smiled at him. "Meanwhile, I offer you the hospitality of our humble home." We both stood and I listened to him. "Thank you." Five days, five days I would back on the road to Inverness and then back to the stones atop Craigh na dun. And hopefully back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 3! I wrote this last week I just never got a minute to edit it properly. If you have any questions about the whole keith galara thing just ask, cause that will later relate to keith getting pregnant. But for now it will barely be mentioned. But yes, thanks for reading and I will hopefully update soon!


	4. Five Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I suck at being consistent. School got really busy but I'm off for Summer break so I intend to catch up! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Did you all see the new voltron season 3 and Outlander season 3 trailers???? Don't they look great!? I'm ready, I have missed both shows so much.

I left his quarters and walk outside, I stood on one of the many stone paths around the walls of the castle. I did know something of this era the politics, the people, their dress; even some of their customs and colloquialisms were familiar. But it was all secondhand knowledge, acquired from books, museums and paintings. It was landing on an alien world you've on glimpsed at through a telescope. I could hear children playing down below. When I looked I saw that Coran was playing alfors boy and his friends, they were playing with wooden swords and just enjoying their time together. Sometimes you being to wonder if maybe life on this alien world isn't so different after all.

I was invited to a gathering in the great hall, I didn't want to be to late, as to draw more attention to myself. I took a deep breath and walked in slowly. Everyone turned to look at me. I walked up to the table where alfor and coran were sitting and I gave a small bow. After that Coran got up and pulled out a chair for me between his and alfors. I moved quickly and sat down. Everyone resumed their eating. "Allow me." Alfor picked up my glass and poured in some ale. "Thank you." I smiled at him and took a small sip. May I present my wife, Orla. Orla, Sir Keith Beauchamp, a Galra man from Oxfordshire. She leaned forward to get a good look at me. "A pleasure to meet you," I smiled at her. "Oh the pleasure's all mine." Alfor spoke next. "I assume ms. fitzgibbons found you comfortable lodgings?" "Very, she's a wonder!" Orla smiled at me, "it's a wonder she can bake bannocks such as these with the poor ovens we have in the kitchens." She tossed me one of the rolls on the table and chuckled. I took a small bite out of it and I started to eat the meal in front of me. Alfor refilled my glass, and turned to me. "Why 'Koh-gane'?" I looked at him. "I beg your Pardon?" "Well I was wondering why you call yourself Keith 'Kogane'." "Well it's my name." "Aye, but if your family hail from France, would it not be more properly 'Kah-gehn'?" I started to feel a bit nervous. "Well, the ties my family has to France are old but not close. At some point, I suspect an ancestor decided to adopt the English style." I cut off another piece of my food and ate a little bit off. He focused intently on me now, looking for any sign of panic. "And what part of France do your folk come from, exactly?" I picked up my glass as to act casual. "The relatives I have are from the north, near Compiegne." "Compiegne." He stated but said nothing else, I needed to change the conversation quickly. "I trust Mr.Holgersson is feeling better." "Holgersson?" "The young lad, shiro." Coran spoke now, never looking over at any of us, he just kept to his food. "Shiro? Why, whatever is the matter with the lad?" "Naught but a scratch my dear." Alfor turned back to me. "Where is he Coran?" He didn't look up. "I sent him to the stables, to help old Alec with the horses." Alfor quirked his eyebrow, "The stables?" "The best place for him under the circumstances, I didn't want him inside the walls." He went back to his meal, I glanced at him and continued chewing, leaning back in my chair. Coran finally looked over at his brother. "But it is yours to choose, if you don't agree with my orders." They glared at each other, just challenging the other one. "No, I reckon he'll do well enough there." I sipped more of my wine and tried to act like I couldn't feel the tension dripping off of them. "Bring us a bottle of Rhenish, now this you won't find in oxfordshire." He poured a pink colored liquor in my glass, replacing the ale. "Are you bound for Compiegne then?" "Ah yes, Compiegne." He cheered to me and we all drank. I could feel how strong this renish was with one sip. "Ahh. It's a lovely city , wouldn't you agree?" I refocused on the conversation at hand. "Truth be told I wouldn't know, having never been there myself." "First visit?" "Yes." I smiled at him and took another bite of my food. "And will you be staying with family?" I shook my head, "distant family." "Never met them?" I took another sip of the rhenish, "no. But I look forward to it, though." He smiled at me, "a joyous occasion I imagine." "One can only hope!" I hoped he would stop barraging me. As if on cue, one of the young boys from the quart yard ran up to our table. I quickly smiled up at him. "Hello! My name is Keith." I put out my hand for him to shake and he took it. His lady Orla smiled at him, "give her your name then." He piped up. "Hamish." "Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you hamish, I saw you playing in the courtyard earlier today with your father." "With my father?" I was confused but I continued my banter. "Yes, surely you remember, Coran." I turned to him then. "You were spinning him around." My smile started to fade as they all remained silent. Hamish looked to Alfor and I realized my mistake. He wasn't Coran's son, he was Alfors. "I’m sorry I.. appear to have made an error." "I am the son and heir of Alfor." "Indeed you are." Orla spoke, she tapped the chair next to her, and hamish moved to go to her, not giving me another glance. Rax and Rolo glanced at me from the other table. Trying to figure out what would happen next. "I’m afraid the rigors of the past few days have been catching up with me. If you will excuse me.. I think I shall retire early tonight." Coran pulled out my chair for me. "A good night to you then..Mr. Kogane." And with that I curtsied at him and walk away. Lance would laughed and said I fell for the oldest trick in the book. Ply the subject with food and drink, but all while continuing the interrogation. I would have to be more careful if I were to survive the next five days.

I made my way to the kitchen the next day, looking for Ms. Fitz. "You've missed breakfast. Still some porridge, warm it for ye?" It came out in a clump, it looked disgusting. "No, I was thinking I should change the bandage, on Shiro’s shoulder. Where would I find the stables?" She smiled at me, "top of the meadow. To the East." I smiled at her and walked out, I carried my things and headed toward the stables. Shiro came into my view. He was leading a horse around the stable, clicking and calling to it. It was quite a sight, accept I had knocked over a small metal pot, spooking the horse and causing it to rear up. Shiro leaped out of the way, the horse turned and trotted off. I felt terrible. "I’m so sorry about that." He jumped up and ripped off his sling. He smiled at me, "she's just a girl with spirit that's all!" He looked over at her, I moved closer to him, no longer fearing his anger. "And that's always a good thing. What can I do for you Mr.Kogane?" "It's what I can do for you, some fresh bandages and some lunch." I motioned toward my basket. "Aye." He smiled wildly at me and walked forward toward the covered area of the stable. It had started to rain in the time we had been eating. We sat together under the cover of the stable roof. Shiro ate and ate. "Quite the appetite. I'd think you'd eat grass if there was nothing else." He continued chewing, "I have! It doesn't taste that bad but it's not very filling." "You've actually eaten grass?" "Mmhmm, the winter, year before last. Living in the woods with a group of lads raiding cattle. We'd had poor luck for a week and more and no more food amongst us left." I coyly replied, "one might ask why you were, raiding cattle and living the life of a thief instead of tending to your own farm." He looked off, and began nodding. "There was a price on my head. 10 pounds sterling. A farmer's whole year in these parts." "Seems excessive for one escaped prisoner." He looked back at me. "No, not for escape. For murder. But I didn't actually kill the man I’m wanted for." I rolled my eyes. "You're a very complicated man, shiro." He smiled at me. "Nay, nay it's a simple story, really. I told you what happened to me at fort William. I could hardly move for a day or two after Id been flogged for the second time. And I had a fever from the wounds. Once I could stand again, though, some- some friends made shift to get me out of the camp by means Id best not get into." He paused. "And there was some ruckus on the way out, and a Galra was shot." "Not by you." I believed him,  
even though logically I shouldn't. "To be completely honest with you I was to weak to do more than hang onto the horse. Four years ago no, it feels more like a dream now, but..there it is." He got up and brushed himself off. He picked up his jacket and began to put it on. Truth be told I didn't want him to leave yet. "I take it you're real name isn't Holgersson." He smiled down at me. "No. No, it is not." "A nom de guerre, as it were." I smugly took another bite of the food, I got him. He chuckled. "If you like. That's valuable information, you know I doubt there are informers in the castle itself but, there might be some about the countryside who'd be glad enough to earn a few pennies by letting the English know where I was, did they know I was a wanted man." He bent down next to me, I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Does Alfor know?" He chuckled again. "That I'm an outlaw? Mhm, yes, Alfor knows. And Coran. But they're uncles on my mother's side." "Now, I know. Why did you tell me?" I wasn't going to allow him to use this against me later. He smirked at me. " you asked." "Thats no answer, you could have lied or told me it was none of my business." He thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could have. Didn't think of that. Decided to trust you instead." Before I could respond, we were interrupted. "Are you done stuffing your face while the horses run wild? And when will that colt be broken?" "None the sooner for starving myself." He broke off into Gaelic. He turned back to me as I stood. He chuckled "I best be returning back to work. Thank you for the food and the uh-" I smirked up at him. "Just try not to get flogged or stabbed today. That will be thanks enough." He smiled before turning away. "Eh, no promises sassenach." And with that he headed back to his work, and I decided I should head back to the castle. Upon heading out of the stable I saw rax picking his nails with his knife, waiting for me. "Are you following me?" He slid his knife back into its sheath and tried to not look guilty. "You are, why?" He didn't answer me. I huffed and walked away. I turned back to him in a rage. "You could at least do me the common curtesy of an answer! Did Alfor tell you to follow me?" "Nah." Bloody bastard. "Coron then?" "Ken, for a lad you are, you do ask a fair amount of questions." I turned my head up at him. "So I have been told." "Well I've naught any answers for you. I’m Coron’s eyes, not his head. But let me warn you laddie: these eyes won't be turning their gaze from you until the head orders me to." I couldn't believe this. I scoffed at him and started to walk down the hill away from this ridiculousness. He of course followed me. "It could be worse. I'll be sharing my guard duty with Rolo, you'll not be finding him as charming as myself. He's in cups more than out of them. A fornicator of all and a shagger of wee beasties when theres no lads or lassies to be found. So I suggest you enjoy me while you can. Because you'll be yearning for me when you feel the foul breath of that mad bastard on the back of your neck." I wrapped myself in my shawl and continued my walk. "Lovely." What pigs. "Lucky for you, he prefers creatures with a tang of the farmyard about them." I turned my head over my shoulder to him. "I'll remember to bathe regularly then." He laughed at that. "Aye, he wouldn't know what to make of that!" I was infuriated, I went to see Coran at once. 

I yelled at him as we I followed him down a hallway. "Well, Clearly, you must suspect me of something, or you wouldn't have people watching me. Perhaps you would be so kind as to give me a notion to your suspicions, or is that to much to-!" He turned to me and stopped my ranting. "I suspect you may be an english spy." I was insulted. "A spy? Me?" "You have not told the truth about who and what you are. Of that I'm sure. And until I am sure of you, I'll have you watched. Day. And night." He began to walk away from me. "Fine. But I think You'll find I'll be doing very little of interest over the next four days. I do hope your spies give you a full report." He looked confused. "Four days?" I smirked slightly. "Yes. I leave with Mr. Petrie on Saturday. Forgive me, I would have thought your brother would have told you that. Perhaps you don't 'ken' his mind." With that I walked off determined to leave this place as soon as possible and to not give Corans spies any suspicions of my character. 

For the next few days, I determined to maintain a simple routine, both to keep my mind occupied while I awaited the tinkers arrival and to give Corans men nothing of the slightest interest to report. Mrs. Fitz put me to work helping to harvest food for the kitchen. I found a quiet sense of pleasure in touching growing things once more, felt the satisfaction of helping them thrive. While out one day in the field I met a rather unexpected friend. I was studying some mushrooms in the alcove of a tree when a voice spooked me out of my thoughts. "Those kind are poison." I smacked my head on the branch above me. And heard a little gasp. I turned around to see who it was and she gave a little laugh. "I’m sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." I relaxed a bit. "I imagine it was funny from over there." She had her hand over her mouth and seemed to be studying me. "Thanks for the warning though but I know those mushrooms are poisonous." "Who is it you are planning to get away with? Your husband perhaps? Tell me if it works and I'll try it on mine." She smirked at me. She then pulled down her hood, and I could fully see her face. She had long silver hair and yellow eyes, she appeared to be Galra but upon a closer investigation she was Altean like the others. "Well actually, while the caps of these mushrooms are poisonous, you can make a powder out of the dried fungi. It’s very effective in stopping bleeding when applied topically." I moved over to some other plants in order to study the leaves. "fancy that. My name is Haggar." "I’m sorry I should have introduced myself, my name is-" "I know who you are keith. The village has been humming with talk of you since you came to the castle." I hadn't realized that others knew I was here, no apparently the whole village did. "Oh, and what is it they say about me?" I said, curiosity getting the best of me. "They say that you're likely a Sassenach spy." She stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. She pointed to a purple flower behind me. "You know, those will start bleeding to get rid of a child you don't want. Brings on your flux. But only if you use it early enough. Too late, and it can kill you as well as the child. The girls in the village come to me every now and then for such things...They say I’m a witch." She stopped as to see how I would react. "Are you?" She started to walk off. "Hardly, although I am aware of how wood betony can transform toads into pigeons." She chuckled softly and I did too. "You should come visit me sometime down in the village, I have a cabinet full of potions and medicinals I wager would tickle your fancy. But I hope to see you tonight at the hall." "The hall?"

There would be a gathering tonight at the hall as I later found out. i stayed close to my new friend. The bagpipes played as Alfor entered. After a weeks observation, I diagnosed Alfor’s condition to as Toulouse-Lautrec syndrome. Named for its most famous sufferer who did not yet exist, I reminded myself, it was a degenerative disease of bone and connective tissue. Lautrec died at age 38. And given the medicine in the 18th century, Alfor Altea was most certainly living off of borrowed time.

The night went on and I all through the night, men came to Alfor with disputes, cases and problems in their lives that needed solving. Men came up to him explaining each of their issues and Alfor would handle them with dignity. Their was one that had caught my eye, and young girl had been dragged up by who was presumably her father. Haggar translated for me. "Uh-oh, he father accuses her of loose behavior. Her father wishes to have her punished for disobedience." I noticed out of the corner of my eye Hunk holding back Shiro, he seemed upset with what had happened. He pushed passed him and walked up to Alfor as the girl struggled against her father, whimpering in the process. He spoke to Alfor in gaelic, like the others. Haggar leaned closer to me. "Hes offering to take the girls punishment." He was doing what? "But he's still injured." Her father pointed at Shiro and they began to talk to each other. "They are arguing now." Coran whispered to Alfor. "He allows it." The girl ran off to Mrs.Fitz and began to cry, holding onto her tightly. Shiro continued talking to Alfor and the others. "He chooses fists." "Fists?" "Rather than the strap." What was he thinking? This was ridiculous. Hunk whispered something to him and Shiro smiled before turning back to the others. He readied himself and Rax hesitantly walked up to him, he turned back to look at Coran and he motioned for them to start. Shiro nodded as well, and Rax delivered the first blow to his stomach. Shiro gave a small "oof" but recovered quickly. They smiled at each other. And he received another punch in the stomach. He hunched over and gave a small yell. He winced and so did haggar. Shiro faced forward looking straight at Coran and Alfor. He was kicked in the back of the knees but he didn't fall. I couldn't stand this, I felt sick watching him get beaten like this. "How long must this go on for?" "Only until blood is drawn, usually after their nose is broken." Shiro was punched square in the face, he spat out blood but they continued. "This is barbarous." Rax looked to Coran once more who nodded. With that he punched Shiro in the shoulder right where his wound was. I felt my heart stop for a moment. He did not fall but he stumbled. He was punched once more in the face and he was down, grunting and panting on the ground. I had to go to him. I moved to but Haggar stopped me. "Keith stay here." Shiro got up and looked at Coran. Hunk helped him up to his feet, he walked over to Coran and Alfor and bowed, Rax looked pained after what he did. Hunk helped Shiro walk out putting his arm on his back. Alfor and Coran glanced at each other once more. I watched him and went to go to him, Haggar caught me and whispered to me. "This ways quicker and there will be less gossip." With that we left.

I poured him some ale to help the pain. I moved quickly to clean him up. "Why did you do that, take that girls punishment? Do you know her?" I began wiping his swollen eye, and he kept his eyes down cast. "I know who she is. Haven't really spoken to her, though." He grunted in pain. "Then why?" I would never understand him, he confused me so. "It would have shamed the girl go have been beaten in the hall before everyone who knows her. Taken a long time to get over it. Its easier for me. I’m sore but not really damaged. Ill get over it in a few days." He just looked up at me with his dark eyes. He never ceases to amaze me. I continued to clean his eye and Mrs.Fitz walked in carrying a tray of herbs and plants. "Here you go lad, rinse your mouth with this. It will cleanse the cuts and ease the pain. Willow bark tea, with a bit of ground orris root. Ground up well." He took it from her and swigged it back. "What you did was kindly meant, lad." He smiled at her, and she looked at me tears welling up in her eyes. "Nyma is my granddaughter, you know?" He walked off wiping her face and I turned back to Shiro. He smiled up at me. "Take that bandage off your shoulder in the next two days." He turned toward me as I began to clean up. "Wouldn't it be easier if you did that?" He seemed confused. "Yes, but I’ll be gone, I’m leaving with Mr.Petrie tomorrow." He lost his smile and looked down. "I see." He got up and walk to me. "Well, then Perhaps this is goodbye." "Yes." Before I could say anything else I heard the door creak. In the doorway was Nyma, waiting to speak to shiro. I smiled. "I think someone would like to speak to you alone." He looked over at her and smiled. "Aye." He looked at me with those strong eyes. "Well, good-bye to you, Shiro." I saw his smirk for what I believed would be the last time. "Safe journeys to you, Keith." With that I walked away and left him.

The morning came for my leave. I walked down the stairs with Mrs. Fitz, ready to leave on my journey. "The bannocks should last a day or a two and the cheese will keep for a week." "You've been to kind mrs. Fitzgibbons. I can't thank you enough." I went to the cart and placed my things. "Think nothing of it lass. Safe journey to you!" She put her hand on my face and smiled at me, I smiled right back and pulled her into a hug. I would miss her. Before I could get on the cart, Coran walked up to us. She let me go and walked away. He gave me a fake smile. "Alfor wishes to see you." He began walking to lead me. "Why?" He stopped. "It doesn't matter why." So I followed him to Alfor. He led me to a hall and suddenly I was taken back to my trip with Lance. We had been here. I had been here a week ago. But in the future. "Something wrong?" Coran snapped me out of my memory. "No." I followed him through, I knew this room, only when it was covered in cobwebs and dust. "Good day to you, Mr. Kogane." I stood my ground, I needed to leave and soon. "Good day." "You have no connections with clan Beaton?" "The Beatons? No." "The healers in clan beaton are famous through the highlands. We had one here, until he caught a fever which carried him off within a week. Davie Beaton was his name. And this was his surgery, as he called it." "Really? I remembered that day with lance. I glanced around the area, flipping through some of the books in the area. "I understand you have quite some skill as a healer yourself." I looked around a bit. "It's an interest of mine, yes." "You know the uses of most of these potions and things?" "Some this is all really fascinating thank you for showing me. But I really must be going now." He walked in my path, preventing me from walking farther. "Seeing as we have not had a healer since Davie passed, I want you to take up the work." No. "But I'm leaving." "No, you are staying." this couldn't be happening. It was all going to perfectly. He turned to walk from me when I called out to him. "What did Coran say to you? Did one of his thugs make up some lie about me?!" He turned back to me. "My brother keeps his own counsel on you. This is my decision." I was furious. "Then why am I staying?" He moved towards me. And began to raise his voice. "Because it is my pleasure that you do so!" "Because you think I'm a spy! Surely you do not believe that." He walked up to me. "I believe that you have secrets, Keith. Now, maybe they are the kind of secrets that everyone has, which pose no threat to me, to Leoch or to the clan. But until I know for sure, you will remain here. As my guest." He began to walk away from me again. I was furious and I could feel a lump forming in my throat. "You mean as your prisoner, don't you!" He turned back to me once more. "Only. If you try to leave this castle." And with that he left me. I ran to the door to see both him and Coran at the door. They left and locked it. I didn't know what to do, I’m trapped here, I couldn't hold back my pain anymore. How am I to get back home now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the next chapter will actually be up soon, I finally have time! Like and comment please, I love hearing what you guys have to say. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me about Outlander/ Voltron/ Sheith, come yell at me on my tumblr!  
> http://zeldagirl1221.tumblr.com/


	5. The way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I started skipping scenes in this chapter, some of the parts of the show are just so hard to put into words, and make the writing process much longer so I decided I would cut some of it. It will still be mentioned but I just didn’t write it out, I wanna get to the sheith part of the fic as fast as possible. I will also be doing this later for some of the more darker scenes in outlander, I physically can’t write Jamie's rape scene, as I can barely stomach watching it, but anyway, for now enjoy the newest chapter. Enjoy~

Lance and I were walking through the train station, ready to depart on our separate ways. "I've contacted colonel Halligan. He said it might be a week till he can issue a new set of orders." He didn't look at me, he only looked forward. "Lance, I don't feel its right to use your connections. What of these men, they've no one to change their orders." He clenched his jaw and began to walk at a faster pace. "I don't know why you would even want-" I stopped his mumbling. "what I want is my husband at home with me. But I can’t have that right now. And if people use the system for their own benefit, then we might as well just give up the ship and start speaking German." He stopped and turned to me. "Please, listen to reason, if not your husband" I looked up at him, and placed my hand on his chest. "Darling, it will be alright. I'll be alright. I’m sure of it. You have to trust me on this." I rubbed his cheek, trying to give him some sort of assurance. "Woe betide the person that stands between you and what you set your mind upon." I smiled at him and he pulled me against him. "And damned be if that stubbornness, isn't what I find so attractive about you." He smiled back at me and placed his forehead against mine. We were interrupted by the trains whistle and a call of "all aboard, all aboard!" He opened the car door for me, and looked at me with great sadness. "As they say, that's my cue." It took me everything I had not to leap into his arms once again, just for one last embrace. "Please don't take any unnecessary risks." "I won't." I walked into the train car and closed the door. I sat down and poked my head out the small window and he moved in closer to me. "I love you." We kissed through the window and the conductor blew his whistle. The train began to move and he walked along the side, holding my hand. "Keith kogane Mclain, promise that you will return to me." He let go as it pulled away, "I promise Lance Mclain." I gave him one final wave as it pulled away into the distance.   
I was taken back into reality but the icy cold water that was poured over my head. "Bloody hell." Mrs.Fitz handed me a towel. "Aye, a bit brisk. Keeps you clear headed and strong though." I gave an exasperated sigh, "I really can wash and dress myself, you know."I began to pat myself down, and as she neared I picked up my underdress. "Oh, but I don't mind helping you." She was wiping down my back gently. "Such beautiful skin you have. I've never seen a man past eight or nine with skin so unmarked by injury or illness." I moved over the the dressing table and sat down. "Your next husband will be a lucky man." I hated hearing that, but how could she possibly know why? She must have noticed that something was off. "What’s wrong,dear?"she stopped drying my hair and placed her hands on my shoulders. I contemplated what I should do for a moment. "Mrs.Fitz, can I tell you something?" She leaned closer and gave me a small smile, "of course you can." "About my husband?" I looked up at her in the reflection of the mirror. "He's not dead." She quickly walked over to my side, properly facing me. She leaned down and placed her hand on my back. "Have you run away from him? Is he not a good man." "No, he's wonderful. It’s just that, well he hasn't been born yet." She smiled and me and shifted slightly. "I don't understand your meaning." "Mrs.Fitz, I've seen to have fallen through time." She hesitated. "I was on my honeymoon in 1945, 200 years from now. It was samhain, and I went to the stone circle at craigh na dun. Do you know it?" "She stood straight. "Aye. I've heard strange tales." This was my chance. "I touched the stones, and it, the world just spun out of control, and the next thing I knew I was here in 1743. I'm not a spy, I'm from the future." She smiled nervously, I could see the lining of tears in her eyes. "It’s a lot to take to mind." She walked back to the table with the small towel in hand. I turned in her direction. "I can hardly believe it myself. I don't even know if I can travel forward back to my own time." She was thinking. "I have to get back to the stones." Her eyes widened. "Is it my help you're asking?" I stood up walking towards her. "Do you think the clansmen will believe me if I tell them the truth?" "Perhaps, you're fair eyed and honeyed of tongue, but I see you know for what you are." Her whole demeanor changed in an instant. "What?" "Begone evil demon. I abjure thee!" She went for the door, and I grabbed her arm. "No, Mrs.Fitz!" "I'm a good Christian women! Ill not let you spell me!" We struggled. And a sharp tug at my hair had me pulled out of my fantasy once again.   
"..oh aye, hundreds of Alteans will be turning up in the next few days for the gathering. Are you listening to me child?" I had completely missed what she had said. "I’m sorry what? Gathering? I'm not familiar with that term." She smiled at me in the mirror and continued brushing through my hair. "Tis where all the Mackenzie men throughout the highlands come and plight their oath to the clan and the laird. The last one was decades ago when Alfor was made Laird. I'm fairly glad you're here to handle the physicking. I have enough to manage without dealing with folks ailments." I smiled slightly, and bowed my head, remembering my current situation. She must have picked up on it. "You do well with that, Coran and Alfor will not forget it. You'll be in their good graces make no mistake." She smiled down at me. And I thought about it, if I could get in Alfor and Corans good graces, perhaps I could win my release and begin to make my way back to Lance.   
Medicine and caring for the people of clan Altea seemed the most logical way for me to earn their trust, but in order to do that without raising suspicion, I would have to find a way to apply 20th century medicine using only the methods and equipment available in the 18th. I explored the many jars and medicines that the Beaton had owned. Alongside the jars of pigeon's blood, ant eggs and powdered human skull, whose, i wondered, there were a number of herbs and extractions in the beaton's collection that might actually be helpful. My guards began to spend their time in the kitchen while I was seeing patients. I told myself it was a good sign, a sign of trust, a feeling they would hopefully share with Coran. "Excuse me gentlemen. I could use some help in the surgery. The discarded medicines need to be disposed of." They kept on drinking until ms. fitz stepped in. "What are you two drunkards still doing taking up space in my kitchen? If you're working here begone with ye!" "We're just following orders to keep an eye on this one." He gestured to me while holding his mug of ale. "Oh, so he’s been hiding at the bottom of your mug for the past two hours?" As the began to laugh her off a women behind me dropped a basket. Ms. Fitz turned soft. "Oh, shona. Dinna fash yourself over this, go home now. Be with your other wee bairns." The women walked out just like that, tears dripping down her face. Everyone had turned and that kind look on ms. Fitz face disappeared. "Carry on working!" I walked over to her, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Who was that?" She didn't turn from her work. "Alfors chamber maid." "She going to be alright?" She looked up as I leaned against the table. "Aye. In time. Her boy died last night, wee Lindsay Macneill." She bowed her head and continued her work. "What happened? Why did nobody come to get me?" "Oh, deary, what ailed wee lindsay had no mortal cure." Rax cut in, "he went up to an eaglais dhubh, he did." He stared into the bottom of his cup. "Where?" Ms. Fitz turned to me once again. "The old ruins of the Benedictine Monastery. The folk here call it the 'black kirk'". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You think it was, the ruins that killed him?" Rax scoffed at me. "It was not the ruins you daft boy. 'Twas the demons who roam free inside the ruins." "Poor wee soul. Sickly boy on his best day. No match for old nick." She went back to her work. Before I could continue the conversation a young man came in. "Laird Alfor requests your presence in his chambers, mister kogane." At his announcement ms. Fitz walked over to his and gave his hair a good ruffle. "Have you never heard of a comb?" He leaned away from her touch, trying to look like a proud young man. "Aw leave off antie." She turned back to me. "My nephew, Thomas Baxter." "The laird is waiting." At his words I began to make my way to Alfors chambers.

During my time in Alfors chambers, I massaged the base of his spine in an attempt to ease some of the pain. Due to my work, he told me about Gwyllyn the bard, who would be performing in the hall tonight. He invited me as one of his guests. I made my way into the hall and settled myself in one of the doorways. From up behind me came Coran. "My brother looks well tonight. He says it's due to you and your healing touch." I shifted slightly, trying to appear pleasant. "I’m glad I could be of service." I smiled slightly. "Aye. It seems the feral cat we picked up on the road is trying to pull his claws." My smiled dropped. "What a charming description." I grew tired of his company. "Well if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll have a better view from over there." I walked across the hall and sat down on one of the benches. Next to me, the girl from the other night that Shiro saved sat down next to me. I smiled, maybe I could find some good company. "Hello, we've not been properly introduced. I'm Keith Kogane." She leaned toward me. "Nyma." She then looked up, Shiro had walked in and she blushed slightly. "Cuts quite the fine figure doesn't he?" She faltered slightly. "Aye, but it’s not me he fancies." He looked over at me and I waved him over, I tried to engage her a bit more. "Well, boys rarely know what’s best for them. That’s what we're here for." I moved over to give him some room. And he smiled down at me. "Nyma." He turned to me as he sat. "Mister Kogane." "I was just telling Nyma how beautiful she looked tonight. " he glanced at her as the music began. "Aye. Aye, she’s bonny." I could tell he couldn't care less. A beautiful tune caught my ears and turned my attention away from the conversation. A beautiful melody flowed from the harp in front of us. And the harpist began to sing. "I don't understand a word, but it’s so beautiful." I tried to bring Nyma into the conversation once again. "Has gwyllyn been in the castle for long?" Before Nyma could answer, shiro cut her off. "Aye, many years. I spent a year at leoch when I was 16 or so. Gwyllyn was here then. Alfor pays him well. Has to. The welshman would be welcome at any lairds hearth." Nyma desperately tried to get Shiro’s attention. "I remember when you were here before." "Do you? You couldn't have been more than seven or eight yourself. I doubt I was much to see then so as to be remembered." She pushed on. "Well, I do remember you, though. You were so, I mean, do you not remember me from then?" He lightly shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Still, I wouldn't really be likely to." He leaned over to me and chuckled. "A young lad of 16's too taken up with his own grand self to pay much heed to what he thinks are not but rabble of snot-nosed bairns." I elbowed him and he laughed lightly, completely ignoring Nymas looks. As time went on he noticed the glass in my hand. "Alfors rhenish, is it?" I nodded taking another sip. "Its very good. I've had two- three glasses. You can have the rest if you like." We both chuckled softly. "Most folks who drink with alfor are under the table after the second glass." I smirked at him. "Are you implying that I am intoxicated?" He smiled at me. "I'd be impressed if you weren't." The song ended and we all applauded. He looked between me and Nyma and whispered to me again. "This dressing has been chafing me for days. Would you mind helping me with it?" I scoffed. "now?" He gave me a small pout and I rolled my eyes." Well yes, of course." He then downed the rhenish and handed the glass to Nyma. "Take that back, will you, lass?"   
We walked to the surgery and I could tell I was thoroughly intoxicated. "Well, let’s have a look at the shoulder." "I don't actually need your help." "Hmm?" He bowed his head, smiling. "I just thought I should see you back to your surgery while you could still walk upright." I leaned against the table and smiled at him. "Oh. Thank you. I suppose I did overindulge slightly." I smiled feeling quite buzzed. "I should have known, if it was really uncomfortable, I imagine you would have just ripped off the bandages yourself." He smiled up at me. "Oh, I was afraid to. Thought I'd get my arse scalped if I touched it." I smiled again and held my head up high. "Too right! I am the healer after all. I'm in charge!" "I never doubted it!" I felt a twinge of guilt. "Really, though, if it was bothering you, you should have told me. I would have taken it off of you the other day in the stables." His smile slightly faded. "No, I couldn't have done that before alec." I realized what he really meant. "Scars. You don't want Alec to know you've been flogged?" He walked toward me, "no, Alec knows i've been flogged, but he's not seen it. To know something like that, well it’s not the same as seeing it with your own eyes."  
He sat down on the table next to me. "It’s a bit more personal, maybe, is what I mean. I think if Alec were to see the scars, he couldn't see me anymore without thinking of my back." I cocked my head. "You don't mind me seeing your back?" He smirked. "I don't. You seem to have a knack for letting me know you feel sorry for it, without making me feel pitiful about it." We sat quietly for a bit, listening to the fire crackling. "Well, I should go." I stopped him before he left. "Wait. Let me have a look at that." I began pulling back his shirt, until I got to his wound. "Its scabbed over nicely, and there’s no drainage." I looked up at him, and I was met with his intense gaze upon my face. I shifted back a bit and readjusted his shirt. "Take those bandages off in a few days." He smiled slightly picking up my change in demeanor. "As you say." I smiled back at him. "Goodnight, Shiro." He back away before turning. "Goodnight, Keith." And with that he left.

The next day I met up with Haggar in the herb fields. We planned to fill out medicine cabinets. During our time out, she told me that father bain planned to perform an exorcism on the Baxter boy. He had apparently gone to the black kirk with Lindsay Macneill and was "seized by the same evil." I couldn’t believe that for a moment; something else had to have happened to the boy. I decided to take matters into my own hands and help the boy myself. I had Rolo dragging on behind me telling me to stop acting "daft" and to get back to the castle. I ran into Ms. Fitz's home and placed my basket on the table, upon looking at the boy he I saw that he had been tied down. "My sister has gone to fetch father bain." She sat next to him with the other children latched onto her hip. "Why is he tied?" "In case he gets violent. The demons, ya ken." I sat on the edge of the bed and began my assessment. "Thomas, Thomas. I’m here to help. Are his symptoms similar to that of the other boy?" "Aye." No fever, which meant it probably wasn't an infection. I turned back to ms. Fitz, "are any of the others ill?" "No, right as rain." With that she kissed the little one on the forehead and rocked her slowly. His heart rate was slow and pupils pinpoints, a sign of poisoning. "Thomas? What have you eaten recently?" He turned away, moaning in pain. "He's taken nothing but a bit of broth in the last day, and most of that he brought back up again." Ms. Fitz explained. He continued to moan in pain and I grew tired of this treatment. "Give me something to cut these ropes!" "No sir! I wouldn’t do that!" At that moment a man came in, one with a booming voice. He was intimidating to look at. I guessed this was father bain. "I would think not!" Ms. Fitz’s sister came in with him, looking as distraught as ever. No matter how many times I tried to reason with them, they wouldn't let me help. Ms. Fitz said it would be best if I left and so I did, determined to figure out what was really happening.  
I felt sure ms. Fitz would let me examine the boy after the good father finished his work. But even if I could figure out what was wrong with him, I might not be able to do anything about it with the limited resources at hand.   
In my thoughts I hadn’t been paying attention to where I was walking, and I walked right into Shiro and Nyma kissing. Shiro made eye contact with me and seem distant. I blushed slightly and left the room. Feeling rather annoyed for some reason. And i knew why, it wasn't because I was jealous of Nyma, it was because I was jealous of their intimacy. I missed my husband. I had to leave the hall, I didn't want to be around anyone else. I felt myself give a quiet shutter, tears freely flowing from my eyes. I wanted to go home. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Mister Kogane, are you alright?" I wiped my face and turned toward the source. "Yes Im fine. Thank you. What can I do for you Coran?" "I thought you might want to visit Haggar tomorrow. To restock your shelves." "Yes, i would." He walked closer toward me. "Im going into town tomorrow, i'll take you to her." 

Coran took me into town that morning. I had visited Haggar and restocked my shelves. During my visit we discussed the Baxter boy. Later that day Shiro came to get me, and the thought occurred to me, I would need him to help me once again. I asked him to bring me to the spot that started it all, the black Kirk.

We came to the old ruins and they were not as dark and horrific as I expected. "It's so peaceful. I’ts not at all what I expected." Shiro walked next to me, hand at his belt. "Well, they say Satan's clever. He'd hardly catch many unsuspecting souls if he laid traps in bogs and tunnels." I thought the whole idea of this place being haunted was just some old legend. Something else had to be going on here. "Do you actually believe demons live here?" He smiled at me, "hm, well I know Lindsay and Thomas are not the first boys to sicken or die after a visit up here. To tell the truth, visiting the Black Kirk and living to tell the tale is a way to prove your manhood." I walked forward studying the old ruins. Shiro ran his hands along the walls. "Did it myself when I was a lad with no harm done, but my own cousin fell under the spell and was sick near a week." "You think demons were responsible?" He could tell that I didn't believe any of this. "I'm an educated man, if I may be so bold. Maybe not as educated as you, but I had a tutor, a good one. He taught me latin and greek and such, not childhood stories of fairies, devils, water horses in Lochs." He walked over to a small window and talked to me through it. "But I am also an Altean, born and bred, and I don't believe in tempting fate." I continued my walk around the walls until I walked beside him once again. "So when you would come here to prove your manhood, what exactly would you do?" "Not much, caper about, really. Maybe climb the walls." I smiled at him. "You might be lucky and find some berries or wood garlic." "Wood garlic-and you would eat it?" He looked confused but I believed I might have just found my problem. "Yes." "Can you show me?" He led me to a small area of shrubbery. I knelt down to get a better look. "I didn't like the taste of it, but some folks find it a treat." He bent down next to me. "This isn't wood garlic, its convallaria majalis- lily of the valley." "Lily of the valley, never heard of it." I got up once more and he followed my actions. "Thats because its not native to Scotland. The monks who built this place, were they from Germany?" He gave me a puzzled look. "Germany?" Shit. "Prussia, I mean." He smirked. "Aye." That's it. "Of course!" I headed for my horse not waiting for Shiro. 

I entered the Baxter home, ms. Fitz and her sister sat with her children in the corner as father bain performed prayers over Thomas' body. "I think I can save his life." I pulled out the leaf of the plant. "I believe Thomas and Lindsey ate this. This is lily of the valley, it looks exactly the same as wood garlic but this is poisonous. I can give Thomas something to counteract the poison, but we have to move quickly. Father bain stopped his prayers and moved toward me, towering over me. "What is this?" I stood up, "father, I mean no harm." I moved toward Thomas but he stopped me, preventing me from helping the boy, before I could say anything, Ms. Fitz rushed to my side. He argued with ms. Fitz, until he finally backed down. "Tend to the boy." I moved to his side, and began working. I gave him a decoction of Belladonna. If the decoction worked, it would normalize his heart rate, lower his blood pressure and bring him back to consciousness within moments. But if I was wrong about the dosage of the original poison, it would cause convulsions and kill the boy almost as quickly. He began to stir. "Ma.." I moved out of the way, as his mother rushed to his side. "God bless you, sir." 

I met up with Shiro at the stables and we began brushing the horses. "Ms. Fitz has been calling you The Miracle worker." I laughed at that. "At the very least, I hope I've earned a measure of trust from Alfor." I sat down on the edge of the gate, "aye, he’s taking credit for bringing you on as healer to the Alteans. I doubt he'll want to see you gone anytime soon." I felt a wash of dread flow over me. "I’ll never get out of here." Shiro looked down, as if he was upset by this. But I just couldn't take this anymore.  
I almost stayed in my room. I had no desire to see that mixture of awe and suspicion that seemed to follow me everywhere now. It only heightened that feeling of hopelessness about my situation that had come crashing down on me. I had performed what had been called a miracle, but instead of buying me my release, it had tightened my bonds to this place. And even if I did get away, I had no guarantee I could go back to my own time, would it even work? Or could I be thrust back even further in time. What finally brought me out of my room, was the oblivion promised by Alfors Rhenish. Tonight was another gathering in the great hall, upon entering I saw a sea of eyes watching me. Shiro came up to me through them all, "you didn't see me waving, though I nearly re injured my arm!" He smiled at me and faked one back to him. He took my hand and walked me toward his seat. "Stay low and quiet, or they're likely to stone us." Upon us sitting he began to translate the story the harpist was telling. "Now this one is about a man out late on a fairy hill on the eve of samhain who hears the sound of a man singing sad and plaintive from the very rocks of the hill." The rocks? It couldn't be? "'I am a man of Balnain. The folk have stolen me over again.' The stone seemed to say. I stood upon the hill, and wind did rise, and the sound of thunder rolled across the land. I placed my hand upon the tallest stone and travelled to a far, distant land, where I lived for a time among strangers who became lovers and friends. But one day, I saw the moon came out. And the wind rose once more, so I touched the stones and travelled back to my own land and took up again with the man I had left behind." I felt the air move from my lungs. "He went back through the stones..?" He smiled at me. "Aye, they always do." It was a folktale, madness to take as fact, and yet half of what Gwyllyn had described had happened to me. Why not the other half? The part where the man returned home? My heart suddenly lightened, and I knew in that moment I could no longer wait for permission or assistance. I must escape and get back to the stones as soon as possible. Or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions ask me in the comments! Thanks for reading~


End file.
